We Were Best Friends
by Break Up Lover
Summary: This is the saddest kind of break up story... and very true except of course I changed names but that was it. The real names... pm me if you want to know. otherwise it's about two best friends on destiny islands.


We were in second grade, pretty young and yet… there was something wrong with us. Something was wrong with the two of us and yet we didn't know what it was and at that age we really had no desire to fix it, we only wanted someone out there to like us.

I still remember the day we met…

_I saw him enter and stared for a moment seeing something completely and totally cool about him. It was just interesting seeing someone as odd as him in the classroom, tan skin isn't all that common especially with that kind of blond hair and blue eyes. The teacher called him Tidus. I smiled to myself and decided I need to be friends with him. When we had to get in line I saw my chance._

_I'm always getting in trouble for talking to people, but I really don't think I should be getting in trouble for it. I'm getting to know people not committing a crime but teachers don't see it like that, needless to say… my card gets to blue all the time. Standing in line I waited until the teacher was way ahead and then I took a few steps forward and began to talk to Tidus. I made a joke and made him laugh_ (don't remember the joke otherwise I'd be amazing) _and soon we decided that we need to play together in the playground._

_I could see the kids in class beginning to make fun of Tidus but they never did when I was around. _To this day I still don't know why. I like to think I'd stick up for him but I'm not really sure if I was known for that at this private school we were going to. The school is called Light Academy. I used to go to a normal school but when I moved here I guess… I'll be staying here for a while.

When we got into the playground it was soon known all over the place that no one else can play with us because no one else can keep up. We'd make up adventure stories we'd act out and come up with what happens next as we go along. Two boys fighting to take over the kingdom and a mother unwilling to let his son go! It was amazing! I still remember I tattled on him one day because she wouldn't let me make anything up one day.

Sometimes I wonder if that playhouse we'd play at all the time was replaced with something else, but I'm too scared to go back to that school.

_I watched Tidus cry a couple times because the bullying got bad. He liked to tell me that I'm his only friend… I didn't have the guts to tell him that he's the only friend I've ever had. "Thank you Sora." He whispered and began to blush. "I heard that this is what friends do… I haven't done this to anyone before but…" Instantly Tidus kissed my cheek making me blush as well. _

_If this is what friends do then I should do it too… even if no one other than family has done this before, at least not as sweet and nice as this. Leaning forward I kissed him on the cheek as well. We both began to giggle and talk about our next story. For some reason no matter what games I play and with who I'm always the hero or the villain… I can never be saved… but that's fine. I don't mind coming to Tidus's rescue whenever he needs me._

_We got closer and soon we were the only kids that played in the playhouse. These were the days I rarely got sick so we were together every school day. Tidus decided to join soccer so he would stay after school sometimes but other than that we were always together at this place, laughing and having fun. _

I can't bring myself to forget these memories, but I guess that's because it means so much to me. I made a mistake and I know it wasn't my fault but I made a mistake and so everything ended all in one year. Not even a year… I swear it had to have been less than that, perhaps only half the year. I don't know… all I do know is that it was my fault.

_I was invited on a cruise for a week with my aunt, the school allowed it and so I laughed and grinned with Tidus becoming incredibly happy. We hugged goodbye and then I left school that day ready to go on a cruise and have fun. _

_It was a lot of fun and I had a lot of first times on that cruise, seeing all sorts of places and finding out about fears and such, but as it ended I was ready to go back to school and talk to Tidus about everything that happened. Walking into the classroom I noticed that he wasn't there. When we were heading down the hall I turned to one of my classmates in curiosity. _

"_Where is Tidus?" I asked as we passed by one of the hallways full of windows. "Is he sick or in the principal's office?" I questioned making the kid look at me like I'm an idiot. He was often sent to the principal because of how often he'd cry because of the bullying. _

"_Didn't you hear? Tidus left school last week. His mama took him out because people picked on him too much." The kid informed me with a shrug. Falling to my knees I began to cry. The rest of the year was bad. My dad wound up leaving too and then my favorite dog died. In the first semester I lost my only friend. Later I found out that he couldn't handle the bullying without me, and so he had to leave. _

_I soon took up soccer in his honor and was picked on a bit as well but I didn't mind. I'm doing this for Tidus! A few weeks later while I was in practice Tidus had come by the school and left a picture frame for me, it had a picture of us together, Tidus in his soccer uniform and me in the school uniform, hugging each other tightly. _

_Crying I held the frame tightly. _

The picture frame has some dents now. The picture isn't in it anymore but I know where it is and keep it safe. No other picture belongs in the holder and I doubt I will ever get rid of it… because no matter how much time passes I won't forget Tidus. He meant the world to me. My first friend…

I kinda wish I never went on that cruise… because then perhaps you'd be here with me during all this pain and as I'm writing novels and working hard toward my future. I'm stronger now than I was back then. I seemed pretty tough when I knew you of course, but for some reason when I went to public school again… I became weak. I tried to get everyone to like me and I was unbearably nice.

I changed though. In eighth grade my creative writing teacher said he thinks I have a heart with thorns all around it keeping it safe from danger. It's a bit hard now and I've had some heartbreak and worse things keep happening. Oh well right? That's life.

I can never forget the time we spent together, because to be quite honest… I love you. You're my first friend and you needed me. I've always had one thing keeping me from wishing I was never born… and that was the fact that you needed me. Someday I'm going to take my best friend to that playground and see what all has changed… because that place holds some of my most precious memories along with some of my saddest.

Thank you,

Tidus.

P.S. I'm going to dedicate a very important story of mine to you… when I met you I started to draw the story out and you've always been a main character. The story will be called Looking For You by me…


End file.
